


Lost.

by orphan_account



Series: Reader Inserts [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, IKEA, Ikea is basically a trope by now, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The firm goes furniture shopping and the reader has some concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else remember that episode of 30 Rock where they go to IKEA?
> 
> Anyways, people keep asking me for Matt/Reader so I'm trying my best. This one's not so heavy on the romance or anything, but I'm trying to get my bearings writing for these characters. Enjoy.

"Here, how's this one?" You asked, leading Matt over to yet another chair. He sat down hesitantly, and leaned back.

"It's fine." He sighed.

"You've said that about the last twenty you've sat in." You groaned. You had had a feeling Matt was going to be difficult to buy for, but you hadn't really considered how big a pain in the ass he was going to be. Still, it did mean you got to spend the day together. And Foggy was off in the warehouse, looking for sales, so not only together, but alone. 

You shook the thought from your mind, though. This wasn't a date. This was a mission.

"I've said that because they're all fine."

You inhaled deeply and sat down on the arm of the chair, next to Matt.

"You're the one who said you wanted a normal office."

"Actually I think that was just you and Foggy."

"Oh."

_But you're still here, aren't you? At this, the mother of all furniture stores!_ Your lawyer voice was going off in your head, but you didn't feel like arguing. Instead, you put a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go grab some stuff - ah, for my place. You can stay here, if you want."

And so you split up.

Worst decision ever.

It was after ten minutes that Matt started to get bored and decided to go looking for you. He grabbed his cane and headed off in the direction you'd left.

Meanwhile, you were caught up in examining animal-shaped cookie cutters on the second floor, a large stuffed shark already tucked under your arm when you realized you had someone waiting for you. Grabbing the elevator going down, you kicked yourself for being so inconsiderate to your friend. He'd probably be super pissed that you dragged him and Foggy all the way out to Brooklyn just so he could sit in an Ikea for five hours while you galavanted.

It was just as you got off at the main floor that you saw Matt. Getting in the "up" elevator. A part of you couldn't quite believe he would leave without you, but then again...

Confused but deject, you headed back to the chairs and flopped over into a loveseat, still holding onto the shark. A few employees nearby looked at you a little strangely, but you didn't really care. That's when the supposedly-calming music playing over the speakers cut out.

"Would the employees of-." The speaker clicked off for a moment. "Sorry, _employee_ , of Nelson and Murdock please meet your party at the exit?"

You almost laughed. You were being paged, like a lost child, to meet your family at the front of the store. Abandoning Sharky, you lept up and made it to the check out area, finding Matt and Foggy already there.

"We thought we lost you!" Foggy exclaimed, and Matt laughed, setting you at ease. Maybe he wasn't so mad after all.

He mustn't have been, because as you walked through the doors, Matt took your arm and leaned into your ear, smiling, "I don't know what I'd have done without you."


End file.
